The present invention relates to devices and methods for mounting ceiling fans and other large and heavy electrical fixtures to ceilings. More particularly, the present invention describes a prepackaged mounting assembly for providing easy attachment of an electrical fixture to a rafter or similar building structure. The prepackaged mounting assembly comprises a metal electrical junction box and fasteners in temporary storage locations in the junction box. The junction box is secured to a suitable structural surface. The fasteners are removed from the temporary storage locations and moved to their permanent locations to secure an electrical fixture to the bracket. The junction box includes an integral electrical junction box for storage of wiring connections.
When installing electrical devices and fixtures, it is desirable to include fasteners with each separate electrical device that is sold. Including fasteners with the electrical device relieves the installer from the time consuming task of separately locating and purchasing appropriate fasteners for the intended use. Electrical mounting devices such as outlet boxes for example, are supplied by the manufacturer with fasteners attached to each separate device. This allows a hardware store to display and market a total package to the consumer and absolves the consumer of the task of locating and purchasing the required fasteners. It also eliminates the time and effort required for the consumer to locate the correct bin and obtain the correct fastener. By supplying the correct fasteners with each device, both the homeowner and professional installers are freed of the task of locating fasteners at the time of installation. Prepackaged fasteners therefore are very convenient and desirable in modern construction or remodeling projects.
One application that would benefit from prepackaged fasteners is the mounting device for supporting ceiling-mounted electrical fixtures such as ceiling fans. It is common to hang electrical fixtures such as lights and fans from ceilings. Although many mounting devices have been proposed for this task, they typically do not include prepackaged fasteners as part of the mounting device. This forces the installer to obtain the fasteners separately and have them ready at the job site at the time of installation. In addition, if the fasteners are not conveniently located with the mounting device, it becomes quite tedious for an installer to hold the mounting device overhead while inserting a fastener, thread the fastener into a support structure, and tighten the fastener therein enough to secure the device to the structure.
Several manufacturers have sought to include fasteners with the mounting device by packaging the device in a container, such as a box, and including the fasteners in a separate container within the box, such as a plastic bag. This solves the problem of obtaining the fasteners separately, but is undesirable as the packaging adds to the cost of the device and the fasteners are not held in a location convenient to the job. The installer must typically remember to remove the bag of fasteners and carry it with the device to the installation site. Furthermore, if the fasteners are lost, there is a risk that the installer will use the wrong fasteners, thereby creating an unsafe and dangerous installation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,191,362 (hereinafter the ""362 patent) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,883 (hereinafter the ""883 patent) to Gretz, both incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, therefore proposed a mounting assembly that included extended recesses and apertures the purpose and utility of which was to provide a location for the placement of mounting bolts or screws during shipment and prior to installation. As stated in this disclosure, the inclusion of mounting bolts or screws, frictionally engaged in apertures assures the immediate availability of such fasteners at the appropriate time to the installation process. The mounting assemblies included a channel with teeth for engaging a rafter for attaching an electrical fixture thereto.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/017,571, filed Oct. 22, 2001 and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, proposed a mounting assembly with a channel for attachment to an overhead rafter. The mounting assembly included a junction box and at least one holster included with the box. The holster comprised an integral tubular projection from the box with the tubular projection open to and communicating with the interior volume at a first end joining the box and either open or closed at a second end away from the box. This disclosure therefore proposed an electrical device to mounting assembly that provided prepackaged fasteners. The prepackaged fasteners are provided in temporary storage receptacles during storage and shipment of the box. At the assembly site, the fasteners are typically moved to the appropriate location for anchoring the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,509,524 filed Nov. 7, 2001, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,646,201, filed Nov. 4, 2002, both incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, provided an L-shaped mounting assembly for flush mounting on a horizontal rafter. The mounting assemblies included integral holsters as temporary storage locations for fasteners during storage and shipment. The holsters provide a temporary storage location for the fasteners, protect their ends while storing them therein, and hold the fasteners securely until they are purposely removed by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,632,998, filed Feb. 10, 2003 and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, provided a mounting assembly for securing an electrical fixture to a sloped ceiling. The mounting assembly included two embodiments, one for use with a cathedral ceiling and one for use with a vaulted ceiling. The mounting assembly included an electrical enclosure and a seat for flush fitting against an appropriate brace. An initial fastening screw was included partially secured in a boss below the seat. The box was secured to a brace using the initial fastening screw, the brace secured to an overhead rafter on a sloped ceiling, and an electrical fixture installed to the mounting assembly by removing the threaded fasteners from their respective holsters and securing them through the bracket of the electrical fixture and into the brace.
Although the above referenced inventions and disclosures provide various useful mounting assemblies, they are not suitable for mounting fans or electrical devices in all jurisdictions. In some jurisdictions, the electrical code does not permit plastic electrical boxes. In these situations, it is imperative that a metal electrical box be provided to meet local electrical codes. Accordingly, it is desirable at times to have a prepackaged mounting assembly including an electrical box constructed of metal for mounting electrical fixtures to a ceiling or other overhead structure.
The mounting assembly of the present invention will therefore provide a mounting assembly having all the required hardware for securing an electrical fixture to the side of an overhead rafter.
An advantage of the present invention is that the mounting assembly is constructed of metal, which allows the mounting assembly to meet the electrical code in some jurisdictions where plastic boxes are not permitted.
The mounting assembly, being constructed of metal, therefore provides the advantage of establishing electrical continuity with any metal raceways or wiring conduits when connected thereto.
A further advantage is that the mounting assembly provides a means of holding the fasteners securely until needed at the job site, so that there will be no loss or displacement of fasteners during storage or shipment.
By providing the load support screws with the mounting assembly, the present invention insures that there would be no mix-up or mistake by an installer in supporting a heavy ceiling fan or other device by using a fastener that is not appropriate for the intended load.
An additional advantage provided by the mounting assembly is that the load support screws go directly into the ceiling rafter, so that no portion of the load is supported by the electrical box itself but rather is supported entirely by the ceiling structure.
The present invention therefore provides a mounting assembly that does not require separate packaging enclosing it or enclosing fasteners provided separately with the assembly.
The present invention will furthermore provide a mounting assembly including an integral junction box for wiring connections.
These, and other advantages will be apparent to a person skilled in the art by reading the attached description along with reference to the attached drawings.
According to the present invention, there is provided a prepackaged mounting assembly for securing an electrical fixture, such as a ceiling fan, light fixture, or similar device to an overhead support. The prepackaged mounting assembly includes an electrical junction box having a top wall, a downward extending peripheral side wall, and an open bottom. Openings are provided within the electrical junction box for temporary storage of load bearing fasteners. An initial fastener is provided in the top wall for initially securing the assembly to the overhead support and thus freeing the installer""s hands for subsequent installation steps. The load bearing fasteners are then removed from their temporary storage locations and the connection member of an electrical fixture is aligned below the electrical junction box. The fixture is then secured to the overhead support by threading the load bearing fasteners through the top of the electrical fixture and into the overhead support The design of the prepackaged mounting assembly insures that no part of the load bearing fasteners contact the electrical junction box, and therefore the entire load of the suspended fixture is supported entirely by the load bearing fasteners and the overhead support and not the electrical junction box. The junction box is constructed of metal to allow establishment of electrical continuity between the box and any electrical raceways or conduit that it is connected to.